wynterriafandomcom-20200213-history
Zaise Fayne
The party's satyr ranger. Appearance She is small for a satyr. She has a few scars on her arms and shoulders. She has an elfish script tattoo on the right side of her neck. She has freckles on her nose and cheeks. There are horns sticking out from the top of her hair. They are small compared to other satyrs. They curl and the tips point upward. Backstory "My mother died giving birth to me, so I guess I'm half an orphan. I have no clue where my father is. I haven't seen or heard from him since I was a young billy. He disappeared as soon as I learned how to hunt. I don't remember much from my childhood, but I remember I wasn't even phased when he left. I remember wandering through forests for years until I finally found a town called Griyo. That's where I've lived ever since... well until I left of course. Griyo is a town where only Elves and Dwarves are allowed, but they let me stay. I guess the felt sorry for me. If I had found them when I was older I wouldn't have excepted their stupid pity, but I was young -well younger- and naive. A young male Elf, named Arlon, took me in. We had a nice agreement: I would hunt and get food for the both of us, he would in turn allow me to live with him. We would build fires and tell each other stories while we ate. Arlon's favorite game that I brought him to eat was the Crowned Filna. It was a really rare bird to see in our part of the world. It only came along at the last few weeks of summer. He knew I enjoyed music, so he made me an enchanted pan flute out of elven steel. I trusted him. Arlon was my companion. One morning, a dwarf stopped by our house that was inside a huge Drie tree. This dwarf wanted something from me, but Arlon defended me. He refused to let the dwarf see me. That made him very angry. Arlon and the dwarf started fighting and yelling. Then Arlon came back inside and told me I had to leave. He packed up everything I owned, my flute, my bow, everything. He gave me all of the food we had, and drug me out into the forest with him. He didn't say anything as he walked further into the forest. The entire day, he did not speak a word, despite my questioning. Finally when the moon was already high in the night sky and it seemed you could reach up and touch the stars because the were so bright, did we reach a shore. We built shelter and a fire in silence. After we had eaten, he turned to me and told me everything. He said I was no longer safe. Because all satyrs have gone into hiding and satyrs haven't been seen for decades, satyr horns have become extremely rare and valuable on the black market. Many people have started to figure this out. He said dwarves were starting of to run out of money, the got desperate and that this was quick, easy money. After that, we went to sleep in silence. Before the sun even rose that day, Arlon woke me up and told me it was time for me to leave. we walked a for an hour or so and reached a shore. There was a small row boat along with other water transports tie to a dock near by. Arlon put all of my stuff into the row boat and then turned and walked back into the forrest with out a word. I began rowing. After 3 weeks I reach land. I have been running, hiding, a stowaway on countless boats, and going place to place trying to find.. something. I don't know really what I'm looking for. Maybe other satyrs.. maybe my father. Maybe I'm just looking for a purpose."